


Avengers (x Reader) Chatroom

by SimplyElementary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, chatroom, i spend too much time online, the team spends too much time online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyElementary/pseuds/SimplyElementary
Summary: You are friends with the Avengers, and you made the mistake once of creating a group chatroom for all of you to use when you're bored. Hilarity ensues! If you have any requests or ideas, let me know in the comments and I will do my best to make it happen. Rated T for language.





	1. When Captain America Throws His Mighty Shield...

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Tony: Ugh this meeting is so boring!

(y/n): Oh my gosh I know :(

Steve: Really? We should be paying attention instead of texting under the table.

Tony: I'm a rebel.

Bruce: *facepalm*

Thor: I do not understand. What does 'facepalm' mean?

Clint: *facepalm*

(y/n): *facepalm*

Thor: I am being serious.

Tony: *facepalm*

Thor: WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY

Loki: LOL :D

(y/n): You think that's funny Loki? Wait till I tell him this...

Thor: What?

(y/n): Thor, I ate all your strawberry poptarts.

Thor: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Tony: Dammit Thor, you yelled that out loud! Now they know we're texting!

Natasha: Phil's looking at us!

Clint: I think he's going to log on!

Tony: Quick, fill the chat up with something stupid so they won't stay and read this!

Phil has logged on.

Tony: WHEN CAPTAIN AMERICA THROWS HIS MIGHTY SHEILD...

Steve: No. Don't. Just don't--

(y/n): ALL THOSE WHO CHOSE TO OPPOSE HIS SHEILD MUST YEILD!

Steve: NO! DON'T DO THIS! ANYTHING BUT THI--

Clint: IF HE'S LEAD TO A FIGHT AND A DUEL IS DUE...

Natasha: THEN THE RED AND THE WHITE AND THE BLUE'LL COME THROUGH.

Loki: WHEN CAPTAIN AMERICA THROWS HIS MIGHTY SHEILD!!!

Steve: I hate my life.

Phil has logged off.

(y/n): Yay! It worked!

Tony: Psh, of course it did, it was my idea.

Tony has changed his name to Tin Man.

Loki: LOL

Bruce: Oh, this is golden!

Clint: HAHAHAHA

Tin Man: Dammit (y/n)! Change it!

(y/n): Oh, you want something else? Okay.

Tin Man has changed his name to Iron Butt.

Clint: HAHAHA OH MY GOSH THAT'S EVEN BETTER!

Thor: This is very amusing!

Loki: LOL

Iron Butt: Well if you won't change my name back, at least change someone else's!

(y/n): Hmm... good point.

Loki has changed his name to Rudolph.

Steve: :D

Thor: HAHAHAHA! That is most amusing!

Clint: OHMYGOSH LOL

Rudolph: (y/n)

(y/n): Yes?

Rudolph: I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully. In every way I know you fear.

(y/n): Oh shit I don't want to die

(y/n) has logged off.

Fury has logged on.

Fury: Why did (y/n) scream and run out of the room?

Tony: CODE RED! CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! FURY IS IN THE CHATROOM! THIS IS NOT DRILL! EVACUATE! EVACUATE!

Tony has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Rudolph has logged off.

Fury: Dammit Stark.

Fury has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	2. Fury Becomes Furyous

Tony has logged on.

Tony has started a chatroom.

Bruce has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

(y/n) has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Tony: Okay... so everyone should be hiding from Fury right now if you want to live.

(y/n): I'm scared!

Tony: Of Fury? Yeah, we all are.

(y/n): Yeah, but also Loki! He's going to kill me!

Loki: Where ARE you?!

Steve: Are you still mad about the 'Rudolph' thing?

Loki: You're next.

Steve: I'll take that as a yes...

Bruce: So where is everyone hiding?

(y/n): Can't say, Loki's on the chat.

Tony: in the kitchen

Natasha: not saying

Steve: in the training room

Bruce: Clint, where are you hiding?

Clint: I'm not hiding... I'm lurking...

Natasha: You're in the vents again, aren't you?

Clint: Dammit Natasha!

Natasha: lol

Fury has logged on.

Tony: Oh shit

Fury: THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN. COME BACK TO THE MEETING ROOM. NOW.

(y/n): No.

Fury has been kicked off the chat.

Bruce: 0_0

Tony: Did you just kick Fury off the chat?!

(y/n): Yep.

Tony: Are you crazy?! He's gonna kill you now!

(y/n): Loki's already gonna kill me, I don't think it matters at this point.

Clint: OH SHIT FURY'S HERE

Natasha: Really?!

Bruce: Get out of there!

Tony: RUN FORREST RUN!

Clint: AUGH I CAN'T GET AWAY NO PLEASE DON--

Clint has logged off.

Tony: 0_0

(y/n): We need to save him!

Bruce: Yeah, but how?

(y/n): ...

Steve: So we aren't going to do anything?

(y/n): Nope.

(y/n) has logged off.

Tony has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Steve: Sigh

Steve has logged off.

Chatroom has been closed.


	3. Poor Steve

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Thor: HELLO EVERYONE.

(y/n): Thor, remember what I told you about caps lock?

Thor: Right. Sorry.

(y/n): No problem.

Tony: I'M BORED

Clint: I think we all are.

Bruce: Tony why are you banging your head on the table?

Tony: because I'm bored. (YYY/NNNN)!!!

(y/n): What?

Tony: I'M BORED

(y/n): Well what am I supposed to do about it?

Tony: I don't know, think of something!

(y/n): Hmm...

(y/n) has sent a private message to Tony.

Tony: Oh that's a great idea!!

Bruce: What is?

Tony has sent a private message to Bruce.

Bruce: Oh that'll be funny.

Clint: Well can you tell the rest of us?

Tony has sent a private message to Thor, Loki, Clint, and Natasha.

Clint: LOL

Natasha: :)

Loki: hahahaha

Steve: Hey, you forgot to tell me!

(y/n): That's kind of the point...

Steve: ?

Tony: C'mon Steve, I have something on my computer I want to show you.

Tony has logged off.

Steve: Okay...?

Steve has logged off.

Bruce: Poor Steve's gonna be in shock.

(y/n): Yeah I doubt he's ever seen porn before.

Clint: I wonder what his reaction will be?

 

~ 10 Minutes Later ~

 

Tony has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Tony: > : )

Steve: ......

(y/n): So, Steve - what did you think?

Steve: ......

(y/n): Steve?

Steve: ......

(y/n): Dear god Tony, how bad was it?

Tony: Now that I think about it, it was pretty bad.

Natasha: The poor man's in shock!

Steve: Tony...

(y/n): Hey, he talked!

Tony: Yes?

Steve: NEVER show me anything like that ever again.

Tony: Okay, fine.

Tony: ...

Tony: Are you sure?

Steve: YES!

(y//n): YES!

Natasha: YES!

Clint: YES!

Bruce: YES!

Tony: Okay, I get it.

Tony: But are you really sure?

Steve: ._.

Tony: Fine, I'll shut up now.

Tony has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.

 

~ Extended Ending ~

 

*Steve goes to check his email*

Steve: OH DEAR LORD TONY WHAT THE HE--

Tony: LOL


	4. Never Trust Tony

A/N: So in this chapter Tony decided to spike food with alcohol. I know now that you can't exactly do that because alcohol evaporates when you bake it, but I was like 14 when I originally wrote this and I didn't know that at the time. Anyway, on to the story!

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Tony: Guys, I made cupcakes!

(y/n): Really?! I love cupcakes!

(y/n): Wait... you said you made them - are they burnt?

Tony: Shut up (y/n)

(y/n): What?! You said yourself that you're a horrible cook.

Tony: This time I made it from a box mix.

(y/n): Oh okay. Where are they?

Tony: In the kitchen.

(y/n): Oh, these are really good! Guys, try some.

Clint: These are awesome!

Bruce: Yeah!

(A/N: everyone including Tony ends up having one)

Tony: And I added something special...

Bruce: *spits out remainder of cupcake*

(y/n): Tony... what did you add?

Tony: Vodka.

Clint: Oh, that's just great.

Loki: Is that why I feel funny?

Natasha: Wait, are we all gonna get drunk now?

Tony: Yup.

\- TWENTY MINUTES LATER -

Bruce: *spins around in wheelie chair* WHEEEE!!!

Tony: asj bruce ur so funnyyy loll

Natasha: AUGH WTF CLINT JUST JUMPED ON TOP OF ME!!!!

Clint: CAW CAW I'M A BIRD

Natasha: get off me stupid

Clint: FINE

Clint: THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY

(y/n): FROZEN IS LIFE!

Tony: OHMYGOSH I KNOW RIGHT?!

(y/n): LET IT GO

Tony: LET IT GO

(y/n): CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE

Tony: LET IT GO

(y/n): LET IT GO

Tony: TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR

Loki: I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY

Natasha: lol wtf Loki?!

(y/n): you like frozen??

Loki: shut up (y/n)

(y/n): lol I like it too

Clint: I SHIP IT

Clint has been temporarily banned from the chat.

Loki: Bitch.

Tony: LOLOLOLOL

Fury has logged on.

Tony: OH SHIT

Fury: What on earth is going on here?

Tony: NOTHING

Steve: Tony drugged the cupcakes he gave us.

(y/n): GODDAMMIT STEVE YOURE A SNITCH EVEN WHEN YOURE DRUNK

(y/n): WAIT WHY ARENT YOU DRUNK

Steve: Super soldier serum. I can't get drunk.

Tony: DAMMIT STEVE I WANTED TO SEE YOU DRUNK

Fury: Ugh why do I even bother anymore

Fury has logged off.

Clint has logged on.

Clint: HOW DARE YOU BAN ME FROM THE CHAT! I AM A MAJESTIC EAGLE THAT WANNTS TO FLY

Clint has been temporarily banned from the chat.

(y/n): oh shut it bird boy

Tony: I WANNA SING

(y/n): OH MY GOSH ME TOO

Tony: THIS IS THE PART OF ME THAT YOU'LL NEVER EVER EVER TAKE AWAY FROM ME

Natasha: ugh not this song you guuys do something elsee

(y/n): BABY BABY BABY OH LIKE BABY BABY BABY NO

Bruce: OH GOD MY EARS

Tony: CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON

(y/n): THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE

Tony: PUT YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST

(y/n): DONT YOU CRY NO MORE

Tony: *EPIC GUITAR SOLO*

(y/n): YEAH!!!

Steve: Why am I even here?

(y/n): cause you wanna be

Steve: ... uh not really, no.

(y/n): NO DON'T LEAVE ME STEVIE

Steve: ...

Bruce: LOLOL

Tony: LOL STEVIE!

Natasha: hahahaha

Loki: HAHAHAHA LOL OHMYGOD

Steve: (y/n), stop clinging to my leg!

(y/n): Never!

(y/n): ajssmmkdksko

Natasha: oh my god steve did you punch her

Steve: No! She fell asleep.

Loki: asskmdekms

Steve: ...and Loki just fell asleep too. His head is on the keyboard.

Loki: ajsjmsmkosklsmdmkcbeuicnjkdjhhhhhhhh

Tony: I WUV CUPCAKKES

Bruce: OHMYGOSH I DO TOO

Tony: WILL YOU MARRY ME BRUCIE

Bruce: YES!

Tony: ansmfmekfneif

Bruce: mfemwekimjinijd

Steve: ...and they just fell asleep too...

Steve: Okay this is just way too weird for me.

Steve has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.

\- THE NEXT MORNING -

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

(y/n): What happened last night?

Bruce: ugh my head hurts...

Steve: You all are hilarious when you're drunk.

Clint: Okay... the last thing I remember was eating the cupcakes. What happened to us after that?

Steve: Let's see... Bruce span around in a wheelie chair saying 'WHEE', Clint jumped on top of Natasha screaming 'CAW CAW I'M A BIRD', Loki and (y/n) started singing Let it Go and Clint said 'I ship it' and Loki banned him from the chat, Clint got back on and started yelling about how he was a majestic eagle, (y/n) was clinging to my leg for half an hour until she fell asleep, then Loki fell asleep, then Tony proposed to Bruce and Bruce said yes and you both fell asleep.

(y/n): ...

Tony: Well that's not too ba--- WAIT I PROPOSED TO BRUCE?!

Bruce: Is that why there's a ring on my finger?

Clint: I SHIP IT!

Clint has been temporarily banned from the chat.

(y/n): lol!

Natasha: Ugh, I need sleep.

Natasha has logged off.

Tony: Me too.

Tony has logged off.

Bruce: Same.

Bruce has logged off.

Steve: Moments like these I am really glad I can't get drunk.

Steve has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	5. Loki's Secret

Tony has logged on.

Tony has started a chatroom.

Bruce has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Thor: HELLO FRIENDS!

Clint: Thor, how many times do we have to tell you about caps lock?!

Thor: SORRY

Clint: Nevermind.

Loki has logged on.

Loki: I NEED YOUR HELP!! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!

Thor: What is wrong?

Loki: THIS IS SERIOUS! I NEED YOUR HELP!

Tony: Okay, anything that scares Loki should also scare everyone else. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Steve: Tony, stop talking.

Tony: Make me, Capsicle.

Bruce: Guys! Maybe we should actually listen to what he has to say.

Tony: Okay, fine. What's wrong.

Loki: I THINK I HAVE A DISEASE!

Clint: What?

Loki: YES, IT'S THE ONLY LOGICAL EXPLANATION FOR WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING!

Clint: Okay, what's been happening?

Loki: WHENEVER I'M AROUND (Y/N), I GET ALL AMSJMKSKDB AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!

Loki: I THINK I HAVE SOME STRANGE MIDGUARDIAN DISEASE!

Tony: lol! I know what's going on!

Loki: AM I DYING?!

Clint: Okay, do you think (y/n)'s hot?

Loki: As in the temperature?

Tony: No! Do you think (y/n)'s attractive?

Loki: ...no.

Clint: For the god of lies, you suck at lying! Dude, you like (y/n).

Loki: Don't be absurd!

Tony: Yeah, dude. You like her.

Loki: Stop talking!

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n): Hey guys!

Tony: Hey ;)

(y/n): Okay, what did I miss? Don't tell me the lab exploded again.

Bruce: That was an accident!

(y/n): Right.

Tony: Loki likes you!!

Loki: I said stop talking!

(y/n): Really?

Loki: ...yes.

(y/n): ...I like you too.

Clint: ASDMKMDMIDMD THE FEELS I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I SHIP IT SO MUCH!!

Clint has been temporarily banned from the chat.

Loki: He really needs to stop doing that.

(y/n): Agreed.

Fury has logged on.

Fury: I heard Agent Barton screaming. What is going on here?!

Tony: NOTHING

Tony has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Fury: I need to get a new job.

Fury has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	6. Cats

Tony has logged on.

Tony has started a chatroom.

Bruce has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Tony: GUYS

Bruce: Yeah?

Tony: JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL

Tony: LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD

Tony: SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE

Natasha: Oh god, is he drunk again?

Tony: Nope. Just bored.

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n): Hey, I think I have a little bit of a problem here...

Thor: WHAT TROUBLES YOU, MAIDEN (Y/N)?

(y/n): Thor, caps lock. 

Thor: OOPS.

(y/n): Nevermind. But something weird is happening.

Bruce: And what's that?

(y/n): So, I was driving and there was a meowing sound coming from the trunk, so I pulled over and there was a kitten in the back. Then there were two, then four, then eight, and now I have a box of 16 kittens on the side of the road.

(y/n): I think Loki's involved somehow but I'm not sure.

Tony: So what, you don't like kittens?

(y/n): No, but now there's 32. And I'm not sure what I should do with a box of exponentially growing kittens.

Bruce: ...okay. I'm not sure how to fix this...

Tony: Try selling the kittens to some foreign guy. I'm sure in some countries people eat cats--

(y/n): ANTHONY STARK!

Tony: WHAT?!

(y/n): I am NOT selling the cats so some weird guy can EAT them!

(y/n): But we better think of something fast, cause now there's 64.

Steve: Okay, I'm driving over there now.

(y/n): Thanks, Steve.

Steve: Okay, I'm pulling in now--- dear god. That's a lot of cats.

Tony: How many are there now?

Steve: At least a hundred, maybe more.

Tony: LOL!

(y/n): It's not funny, Tony!

Tony: But it is...

Bruce: Okay, let me come over. There has to be something to stop it.

Bruce: I'm here now-- OH MY GOD THEY'RE EVERYWHERE

Bruce: How many ARE there?!

(y/n): I lost count at 329.

Tony: Holy shit!

Loki has logged on.

(y/n): LOKI, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Loki: What did I do?!

(y/n): Don't play all innocent with me! I know you have something to do with these cats!

Loki: Oh, that...

(y/n): THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND!

Tony: *starts choking on soda*

Bruce: *gives tony Heimlich maneuver*

Clint: OHMYGOSH! YOU TWO ARE DATING?!

Loki: Yes. Why?

Clint: SJDFKJDHJHD I SHIP IT SO MUCH JKWEJFEHEKUHEDN THE FEELS FNJKDSJKEWN IT'S SO ADORABLE FKEWNKEDNIE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE JRFELKJFENK THE FEELS... THE FEELS!!!

Clint has been temporarily been banned from the chat.

Loki: He really needs to stop doing that.

(y/n): I'm still mad at you Loki

Loki: ...I'm sorry, (y/n).

(y/n): If you get rid of these damn cats and make me dinner I'll forgive you.

Loki: Okay.

(y/n): Thanks!

(y/n) has logged off.

Tony: *cough* whipped *cough*

Tony has been temporarily banned from the chat.

Loki: ...am not...

Loki has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	7. Blackmail and a Trip to Asguard

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

(y/n): BORED

Tony: I'll get the alcohol

(y/n): TONY, NO

Tony: but why not

(y/n): cause I said so

(y/n): Besides, you ran out

Tony: WHAT?!

(y/n): Yeah.

Tony: WHY?! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?!

Bruce: *facepalm*

Tony: I NEED MY ALCOHOL!

Clint: *facepalm*

Tony: JARVIS GET ME ALCOHOL

JARVIS has logged on.

JARVIS: I'm sorry, sir. I am not capable of--

Tony: THEN WHAT IS THE POINT OF HAVING YOU?!

JARVIS has logged off.

Bruce: ...I think you hurt his feelings.

Tony: *sniff* life isn't fair...

(y/n): Is there anything we can do to help him? Like, distract him or something?

Loki: ...we could go to Asgard.

Bruce: Why?

Loki: Well, it'll distract him.

(y/n): I don't know...

Loki: Plus there's alcohol pretty much everywhere--

Tony: LET'S GO TO ASGARD!!!

~ 10 MINUTES LATER ~

Thor: WELCOME TO ASGUARD!

(y/n): Woah, cool!

Clint: Wow!

Natasha: :0

Bruce: Amazing...

Tony: Holy shit that's cool!

Loki: ugh I'm bored

(y/n): shut up Loki

Thor: I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A TOUR!

~ 10 MINUTES LATER ~

Thor: AND THIS IS THE---

Tony: ERMAGERD! IS THAT A TRANSWARP BEAMING DEVICE?!

Thor: YES, IT IS.

Bruce: OH MY GOSH! IF THIS IS POSSIBLE, IT PROVES MY QUANTAM MECHANICS THEORY!

Tony: ERMAGERD! AKJSANJSKJND

Bruce: SKHJSDKEDKWNJFKM

Steve: ...Did that just happen?

(y/n): I think so, yeah.

Loki: You mortals never fail to surprise me.

Odin has logged on.

Thor: HELLO, FATHER!

Loki: Hello.

Odin: Hello, Thor. Hello, Loki.

Thor: I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET THE AVENGERS! TONY, CLINT, NATASHA, STEVE, BRUCE, AND LOKI'S GIRLFRIEND (Y/N)

Odin: It is nice to meet all of you-- wait. Loki has a girlfriend?!

Loki: Yes, I do.

Odin: No, seriously.

Loki: Thanks.

Odin has logged off.

Tony: LOL HE DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU HAHAHAHAHA

Tony has been temporarily banned from the chat.

Frigga has logged on.

Frigga: Hello! You must be the Avengers. I've heard a lot about you!

Thor: HELLO MOTHER!

Loki: Hi, mom.

Tony has logged back on.

Tony: Wait - you're their mom?

Frigga: Yes.

Tony: Do you have any really embarrassing stories?

Loki: Please don't--

Thor: DO NOT TELL THEM PLE--

Frigga has posted a picture.

Tony: OH MY GOSH LOL

(y/n): HAHAHAHAHA

Clint: THIS IS SO FUNNY I'M CRYING

Bruce: LOLOL

Steve: :D

Frigga: Oh, I have to go... it was lovely meeting you!

Frigga has logged off.

(y/n): BEST. BLACKMAIL. EVA!

Loki: I hate my life.

~ BACK AT THE STARK TOWER ~

(y/n): So what did you think of the trip?

Tony: Fantastic!

Bruce: Awesome!

Clint: Badass!

Thor: EMBARRASING

Loki: worst day of my life

(y/n): Oh, Loki... you haven't seen anything yet...

~ A FEW HOURS LATER ~

Loki has logged on.

Loki: WHO SENT THAT AWFUL PICTURE TO EVERYONE ON SHEILD'S EMAIL LIST?!

(y/n): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	8. (y/n)'s bored, Tony sings, and OH MY GOD WHERE DID LOKI GET A GUN

Tony has logged on.

Tony has started a chatroom.

(y/n) has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

(y/n): I'm bored

Tony: Do---

(y/n): NO, TONY! I DON'T WANT ANY ALCOHOL!

Tony: You didn't even know what I was gonna say!

(y/n): Well, what were you going to say?

Tony: ...

Clint: lol

Tony: shut up bird boy

Tony has sent a private message to (y/n).  
* Do you want to annoy the crap out of everyone? *

(y/n) has sent a private message to Tony.  
* Is that a trick question? > : ) *

Tony has sent a private message to(y/n).  
* Follow my lead. *

Steve: What are you two up t--

Tony: WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDE

Steve: Uh how am I ru--

(y/n): DON'T YOU KNOW I'M HUMAN TOO

Bruce: Oh no not this song

Steve: Why do they keep calling me rude?

Clint: *facepalm*

Bruce: It's a song.

Steve: Oh.

Tony: CAUSE THE PLAYERS GONNA PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY

(y/n): AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE

Bruce: NO!!

Clint: ANYTHING BUT THIS PLEASE

Tony: BABY I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE

(y/n): SHAKE IT OFF SHAKE IT OFF

Loki: Okay I'm leaving now

Loki has logged off.

Loki has logged on.

Loki: What the hell...?

Loki has logged off.

Loki has logged on.

Loki: IT WON'T LET ME LEAVE!

(y/n): That's cause I'm moderator, bitch

Clint: Who let THAT happen?!

Tony: I made her moderator

Clint: WHY?!

(y/n): We're a team! *fist bump*

Tony: *returns fist bump*

Bruce: *facepalm*

(y/n): And now nobody can leave!

Clint: WHAT

Bruce: OH DEAR GOD

Loki: THIS IS WHY I HATE EARTH

(y/n): lol

Tony: CAUSE YOU KNOW I'M ALL ABOUT THAT BASS

(y/n): BOUT THAT BASE NO TREBLE

Bruce: oh dear lord

Clint: MAKE IT STOP!

Tony: DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?

Clint: NO!

Bruce: NO!

Steve: NO!

Loki: NO!

Thor: NO!

(y/n): ...it doesn't have to be a snowman...

Bruce: *facepalm*

Tony: I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN

(y/n): I'LL FOLLOW YOU UNTIL YOU LOVE ME

Tony: PAPA-PAPA-PAPARAZI

Clint: WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!

(y/n): NO!

Tony: NO!

(y/n): CAN'T READ MY

Tony: CAN'T READ MY

(y/n): NO YOU CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE

Bruce: Please, stop!

Tony: RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU'RE WRONG

(y/n): IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS, ALL MY UNDERDOGS

Tony: WE WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING BUT LOUD

Clint: please just stop already

Loki: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING

Tony: BLURRED LINE--

Loki: IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I WILL BLOW UP NEW YORK AGAIN

Loki: I'VE HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT

(y/n): Fine, fine!

(y/n): ... but we stopped you, you didn't even get to blow up New York--

Loki: SHUT UP (Y/N)

(y/n): Fine!

(y/n): Tony, time to stop now.

Tony: Ugh fine

Clint: thank god

Bruce: so glad that's over

Tony: CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON---

Loki: THAT'S IT

Loki has logged off.

(y/n): Uh oh

Steve: Well great, now you've done it, Tony

Tony: Shut up, Capsicle.

Clint: GUYS LOKI HAS A GUN

(y/n): WHAT?!

Natasha: Where'd he get a gun?!

Loki has logged on.

Loki: I'M COMING FOR YOU TONY

Tony: OH SHIT

Tony has logged off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	9. Tony Will Never Learn

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

(y/n): I wonder where Loki got a gun...

Clint: Me too. Maybe from the training room?

Natasha: Maybe, but we don't keep guns down there...

Tony: GUYS!!

(y/n): WHAT?!

Tony: I THINK WE HAVE A MORE IMPORTANT ISSUE GOING ON HERE!

(y/n): What's that?

Tony: Loki has a gun. A FREAKING GUN. And I pissed him off. I'M GONNA DIE!

(y/n): Tony, calm down. Just hide, we'll make sure he can't find you.

Tony: HE HAS A GUN AND HE CAN TELEPORT

Tony: I CAN'T HIDE

Tony: I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG!

(y/n): You're not--

Tony: I'M YOUNG. END OF DISCUSSION.

(y/n): But I've seen your birth certificate, you're--

Tony: I SAID END OF DISCUSSION!

(y/n): YOU'RE 49

Tony: END OF DISCUSSION DAMMIT

Loki has logged on.

Tony: OH CRAP

Loki: I'm coming for you Tony...

Clint: Dude, this building has like a hundred floors. You're not gonna be able to find him.

Loki: YOU'RE NEXT CLINT

Clint: SHIT

Clint: I TAKE IT BACK

(y/n): lol!

Bruce: You find this funny?

(y/n): Are you kidding? This is hilarious!

Bruce: ...

Natasha: Guys? What happens if Loki finds the storage room? There's enough weapons in there to blow up the entire block.

(y/n): ...

Steve: ...

Bruce: ...

(y/n): Okay we need to do something.

Bruce: Agreed.

(y/n): What if we lock him in that glass container thing?

Natasha: Hmm...

~ 10 MINUTES LATER... ~

Loki: LET ME OUT DAMMIT

(y/n): Not until you calm down!

*pause*

Loki: Okay. I'm calm.

(y/n): No you're not.

Loki: Dammit...

Tony: You know, now that Loki can't hurt us...

Loki: Tony, if you say one more word from a song, I swear--

Tony: AND I'M FREE, FREE FALLING

Bruce: What is he doing?

Steve: How is he breaking the glass?! It's bulletproof!

(y/n): Oh shit

Tony: Time to go

Tony has logged off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	10. Fury is Furyous Again

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Bruce has logged on.

Tony has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

(y/n): Guys! I know exactly what we should do!

Tony: *sends glare at Loki*

Loki: *kills Tony with glare from hell*

Tony: *drags Loki to hell with him*

(y/n): Oh gosh. Are you two still mad at eachother?

Tony: I have every right to be! He tried to kill me!

Loki: Under the circumstances, you deserved to be killed!

(y/n): Alright, alright. Girls, calm down.

Tony: ...

Loki: ...

Clint: xD

Tony: Shut up bird boy

Clint: ...

Loki: hahaha!

(y/n): Okay, are we good?

Tony: Yep

Loki: ...fine

(y/n): Okay good! Cause I was thinking, and I have the best idea!

Clint: Oh no. You were thinking?! You know what happens when you do that...

(y/n): Shut up Clint nobody cares what you think

Tony: Burn

(y/n): Moving on! We should play Minecraft!

Tony: Best. Idea. EVER!!

(y/n): I KNOW!!

Steve: What's Minecraft?

(y/n): I should have seen that coming...

~ AFTER AN HOUR OF EXPLAINING AND TWO BOXES OF POPTARTS LATER... ~

(y/n): Okay, do you guys get it now?

Steve: I think so...

Thor: YES.

(y/n): DAMMIT THOR! CAPS LOCK!

Thor: SORRY (Y/N)

(y/n): Ugh why do I even try anymore

Clint: Hey, we should have a contest!

(y/n): What do you mean?

Clint: Let's see who can build the best thing in 20 minutes.

(y/n): Great idea! Okay, so does everyone have a computer? K, let's play!

~ ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER... ~

Tony: MWAHAHAHA

(y/n): TONY STOP DESTROYING MY STATUE

Tony: I'M IRON MAN BITCH I DO WHAT I WANT

Natasha: Is he drunk?

(y/n): I have no idea.

Steve: I'm confused...

Tony: It's okay, Capsicle. Everyone learns at a different speed. Are you still trying to figure out how the typewriter connects to the magical box of light?

Clint: HAHAHA

(y/n): lolol!

Bruce: haha

Loki: :D

Steve: I feel offended.

(y/n): I wonder what everyone else is building. Let's see... I like the mansion, Tony--- THOR WHAT HELL?!

Thor: YES?

(y/n): WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU BUILDING A GIANT POPTART?!

Bruce: *facepalm*

Thor: YOU SAID I COULD BUILD ANYTHING

(y/n): ugh nevermind... nice poptart, I guess

Thor: WHY THANK YOU!!

(y/n): *sigh* Wait, has anyone seen Loki?

Clint: Dear god. I bet he's plotting something again.

Tony: Like how he replaced all the food in the vending machine with stuff that said 'no sugar' and 'reduced fat'? I still have nightmares! THE HORROR!

Loki: > : )

(y/n): Loki... what are you doing? Where are you?

Loki: I'm building underground

(y/n): Care to elaborate?

Loki: Mmmm... no.

Tony: I'm scared!

(y/n): Please. Tony, it's Minecraft. What could he possibly do?

~ ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER ~

(y/n): Okay guys! Twenty minutes is up!

Tony: Okay! Wait... how do we know who wins?

(y/n): Hmm... I have an idea.

(y/n) has logged off.

(y/n) has logged on.

Fury has logged on.

Fury: Why am I here?

(y/n): Can you judge our contest?

Fury: For a video game? No.

(y/n): Pwease? Pwetty pwease? *gives Sam Winchester puppy dog face*

Fury: Ugh fine.

(y/n): YAY!

Fury: Hmm... I think that---

Tony: guys my game is lagging

(y/n): AUGH WHAT IS HAPPENING

Clint: WHO GOT TNT?!

Tony: NO!!! MY MANSION!!

Loki: HAHAHAHA

(y/n): LOKI YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THIS!

Loki: LOLOLOL

Fury: It says my character died.

Fury: I WILL MURDER WHOEVER IS RESPONSIBLE

Loki: Time to go

Loki has logged off.

Fury has logged off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Tony has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	11. Too Much Coffee

Steve has logged on.

Steve has started a chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Steve: Guys, I think there's something wrong with (y/n)...

Bruce: Why do you say that?

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n): I LOVE WHEELIE CHAIRS

(y/n): THEYRE SO FUN

(y/n): WHEEEEEEE OHLOOKIT A SQUIRREL

Tony: the hell...?

Steve: See what I mean?

(y/n): I wuv squirrels

Thor: WHAT IS WRONG WITH (Y/N)?

(y/n): OH MY GOD THOR! WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! TURN. OFF. YOUR. CAPS. LOCK!

Thor: ...

Loki: Oh my gosh, you were able to shut him up!

Loki: You have got to teach me how to do that.

Bruce: But you still haven't answered the question. What happened?

Steve: I don't know! I just made her some coffee--

Natasha: Wait a second. You made her coffee?!

Steve: Yeah, she said she wanted some, so--

Clint: THAT IS AGAINST EVERYTHING SHIELD STANDS FOR!

Natasha: Bit dramatic, Clint.

Clint: sorry

Natasha: But seriously, we're never supposed to give her coffee. It's even in the SHIELD handbook!

Steve: What?! No it's not.

Natasha: Page 374, Protocol 89.14.2: Never, under any circumstance, give Agent (y/l/n) coffee or any other form of caffeine. It gives her a side effect of acting like a complete idiot.

Steve: Wow. It actually is.

Tony: Well now what?

Bruce: I think we have to take care of her.

(y/n): GUYS

(y/n): GUYS IM SPINNING IN A WHEELIE CHAIR

(y/n): IM GETTING DIZZY

(y/n): my head hurts

(y/n): WHY IS THE WORLD SPINNING

(y/n): AM I DYING

(y/n): I THINK I MIGHT HAVE SOME SORT OF DISEASE

Tony: WHAT?! NO!! It'll be like taking care of a drunk person!

(y/n): DO I HAVE EBOLA?! (A/N: But remember that Ebola is actually very serious, so don't joke about it :))

Bruce: ...which is exactly what we have to do whenever you have that vodka on the top shelf of the kitchen.

Tony: Hey, that vodka is rare and expensive.

Clint: How long til she starts acting like a normal person again?

Bruce: Around one or two hours.

*loading, too many messages sent at once*

Clint: ugh

Tony: nonononono

Natasha: really?!

Loki: that sounds like hell

Bruce: Come on, guys! We just need to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

Tony: Ugh, fine.

~ About 10 minutes later... ~

(y/n): LOKI LOL YOU REMIND ME OF RUDOLPH

(y/n): A RUDOLPH THAT KILLS INNOCENT PEOPLE

Loki: I'm in hell.

Tony: lol! Are you kidding?! This is hilarious!

Loki: Really, Stark? She's clinging to my legs right now and crying about someone named Rudolph

(y/n): RUDOLPH WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A MURDERER

Bruce: :D

Tony: LOL

Clint: hahahahaha

Loki: This isn't funny! Stop laughing!

(y/n): GREAT JOB RUDOLPH YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP GIVE PRESENTS TO PEOPLE! NOT MURDER THEM!

Tony: BWAHAHAHAHA

Clint: LOL

Bruce: hahahaha

Loki: I hate my life.

~ Another 10 minutes later ~

(y/n): GUYS LOOK IM DOING SCIENCE

Bruce: (y/n), what are you--- OH MY GOSH! THAT'S A PLASMA BEAM CONVERTER! PUT THAT DOWN!

(y/n): NO

Bruce: (y/n), that thing is very expensive and VERY dangerous. Put it down.

(y/n): NO! MWAHAHAHAHA

Bruce: Dammit (y/n)! Give it back!

(y/n): HAHAHAHAHA

Steve: How do we always get into this situation?

Natasha: I'm just as confused as you are.

~ Yet another 10 minutes later... ~

Bruce: Okay, who's keeping an eye on her now?

Natasha: Not me.

Clint: Or me.

Steve: No.

Loki: Nope.

Thor: Not me, either.

Bruce: Tony?

Tony: What?

Bruce: Where's (y/n)?

Tony: I don't know.

Bruce: TONY!

Tony: WHAT?! I thought you were keeping an eye on her!

(y/n): GUYS! LOOK!

Bruce: What the heck...?

Loki: Uhh....

Tony: What the hell is that?!

(y/n): I'M ALL OF THE AVENGERS IN ONE! I'M CAPTAIN HAWK-WIDOW-THOR-IRON-LOKI!

Steve: (y/n) why do you have my shield?

Thor: (y/n), that's my cape!

Tony: WHY DO YOU HAVE MY HELMET?!

Clint: Put my bow and arrow down!

Loki: (Y/N)

(y/n): Yeah Loki?

Loki: Put my scepter down.

Loki: Now.

(y/n): Hmmm... no.

Loki: (y/n)...

(y/n): If you want it, you'll have to come get it!

(y/n): TRY TO CATCH ME, ICE MAN!

Loki: Oh, you little---

(y/n): MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Loki: GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW

(y/n): NEVER

Director Fury has logged on.

Director Fury: WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!

Tony: FURY IS ON THE CHATROOM! EVACUATE! EVACUATE!

Tony has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Director Fury: Ugh, why do I even try anymore

Director Fury has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	12. Switched

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

(y/n): PARTY TIME EVERYONE

Thor: ???

Natasha: GREETING LADY (Y/N)!

Natasha: WHAT?!

Clint: I'm not Clint.

Bruce: WHY AM I BRUCE?

Bruce: Seriously why

Clint: gee thanks

Thor: Loki did this, huh?

Clint: Tony?

(y/n): I'm here

Natasha: ARE YOU SURE MAN OF IRON

(y/n): YES I AM SURE GOD OF LIGHTNING

Thor: The sarcasm is strong with this one

Loki: Wait - who is who?

Bruce: I'm Natasha

Clint: I'm Bruce

Natasha: THOR

Tony: Clint

Thor: (y/n)

(y/n): Tony

Loki: Steve

Steve: ...Loki

(y/n): DAMMIT LOKI! YOU DID THIS!

Steve: What?! No!

Thor: Why would he prank himself?

Bruce: True

Tony: Then who did this?

(y/n): Wasn't me

Natasha: OR ME

Bruce: not me

Clint: not me either

Tony: nope

Thor: no

Loki: I don't even know how to use a computer, how would I be able to hack one?

Steve: not me

(y/n): THEN WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!

Thor: Guys, this is an easy fix. Just change your names back.

(y/n): okay fine

(y/n) has changed their name to (y/n).

(y/n) wait what

(y/n) has changed their name to (y/n).

(y/n): GODDAMMIT

(y/n): I'M NOT AN ADMIN ANYMORE! IT WON'T LET ME CHANGE IT!

Tony: Well shit

Clint: Well now what?

Thor: Let's try logging off and logging back on.

Steve: lol do you really think that'll work

Thor: Shut up Loki I'm running out of options here

Steve: Rude

Thor: Okay everyone log off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Tony has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

(y/n) has logged on.

Tony has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

(y/n): Yay! It worked!

Tony: I'M BACK BABY

Loki: FINALLY

Loki: I hated being Steve

Steve: Yeah thanks

Bruce: But seriously, guys. Who did this?

Loki: I will find them

Loki: And kill them

Loki: Slowly

(y/n): Violent much?

Clint: Honestly? Don't really care.

Tony: Me either. I'M BACK BITCHES

(y/n): *facepalm*

(y/n) has logged off.

Tony has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Director Fury has logged on.

Agent Coulson has logged on.

Director Fury: > : )

Agent Coulson: > : )

Director Fury has logged off.

Agent Coulson has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	13. The Star Spangled Man with a Plan

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Tony: Boorrreedddd

Tony: Hmmm

Tony: Hey (y/n)

(y/n): Yeah?

Tony: Betcha can't make Steve cuss

(y/n): lol seriously?

Tony: Yeah, the dude's so innocent he probably doesn't know what any of the words mean.

(y/n): I totally could!

Tony: I bet you 20 bucks you can't

(y/n): You're a millionaire. 20 bucks is nothing.

Tony: true

(y/n): We need higher stakes

(y/n): ...

(y/n): If I win, you have to make out with Bruce

Tony: What?! No!

(y/n): Well, it shouldn't be a problem, you were so sure you would win...

(y/n): Unless you're afraid...

Tony: Ugh okay fine. If you lose, you have to try to seduce Capsicle.

(y/n): What?! That's practically impossible! He doesn't have a perverted bone in his body.

Tony: Yeah but his reaction will be priceless

(y/n): True

Tony: So... do we have a deal?

(y/n): Yep

Crowley has logged on.

Crowley: You have to seal it with a kiss!

Tony: Who the f**k are you?!

The Writer has logged on.

The Writer: Dude, what the hell? This isn't even your fandom! You've logged on to the wrong chatroom!

Crowley: Really?

The Writer: Yes! This is the Avengers, not Supernatural!

Crowley: Oops. Sorry, love.

Crowley has logged off.

The Writer has logged off.

(y/n): ...

Tony: what the hell

(y/n): I know

Tony: but seriously

Tony: what the hell

(y/n): yeah, I know

Tony: ...so do we have a deal?

(y/n): Yep

Tony: Yay! Now...

Tony: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

* 10 minutes later *

Clint has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

(y/n): Okay guys! I need your help.

Bruce: What's up?

(y/n): I made a bet with Tony that I could make Steve cuss, so we need to be as annoying as possible.

Clint: Okay!

Natasha: Sure!

Loki: > : )

(y/n): Ok, great! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

Tony has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

(y/n): WHEN CAPTAIN AMERICA THROWS HIS MIGHTY SHIELD...

Steve: Oh no, not this again

Clint: ALL THOSE WHO CHOSE TO OPPOSE HIS SHIELD MUST YIELD!

Steve: Please don't!

Natasha: IF HE'S LEAD TO A FIGHT AND A DUEL IS DUE...

Steve: Anything but this! Please!

Bruce: THEN THE RED AND THE WHITE AND THE BLUE'LL COME THROUGH

(y/n): WHEN CAPTAIN AMERICA THROWS HIS MIGHTY SHIELD!

Steve: I need new friends.

Clint: WHO'S STRONG AND BRAVE, HERE TO SAVE THE AMERICAN WAY?

Steve: Oh no

(y/n): WHO VOWS TO FIGHT LIKE A MAN FOR WHAT'S RIGHT NIGHT AND DAY?

Steve: How do you even know this song?!

Bruce: WHO WILL CAMPAIGN DOOR TO DOOR FOR AMERICA

Steve: Stop it! Please!

Natasha: CARRY THE FLAG SHORE TO SHORE FOR AMERICA

Steve: Shut up!

Clint: FROM HOBOKEN TO SPOKANE

(y/n): THE STAR SPANGLED MAN WITH A PLAN

Steve: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Tony: ...

Natasha: ...

Clint: ...

Bruce: ...

(y/n): Oh my god! Steve! You just cussed!

Steve: ...

Steve: I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry, I--

(y/n): HAHA! SUCK IT, TONY! I WIN!

Steve: ??

Tony: Shit

(y/n): HAHAHAHAHA

Steve: What am I missing?

Clint: (y/n) made a bet with Tony that she could get you to cuss.

Steve: ...you were all doing that on purpose.

Clint: Pretty much.

Steve: *sigh*

Bruce: Wait, I never asked - what are the stakes?

(y/n): > : )

Bruce: What is that supposed to mean?

Tony: Just... promise me you won't Hulk out or anything like that

Bruce: What do you mean?

Tony: I'm sorry

Bruce: What are you--mmmph

(y/n): HAHAHAHA!

Clint: OMIGOD!

Bruce: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Tony: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Bruce: *wipes mouth*

Clint: I SHIP IT

Bruce: WHY YOU LITTLE--AJKDWROOOAAARRRR

Clint: OH SHIT

Bruce: HULK SMASH

(y/n): Dammit Clint! You just released the Hulk!

Clint: Yeah, tell me something I don't know!

Tony: EVACUATE! EVACUATE!

Tony has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	14. Batman vs Superman

A/N: Okay, just a little side note here before you read this. The following is about a very important topic for some people: which is better; Batman or Superman. The reader will take Batman's side on this one, I'm more of a Batman fan. Superman is still great though! Anyway, on to the story...

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

(y/n): ajksajnksk

Steve: (y/n)? You okay?

(y/n): akjsklsljdnsksn

Tony: You didn't give her coffee again, did you?

Steve: What?! No!

(y/n): GUYS

Tony: Yeah?

(y/n): i just got a new comic today and aksanjksa it's soooo good!!

Tony: Really? What comic?

(y/n): Batman. It's soooo much better than the Superman one I bought last week

Tony: DON'T

Tony: YOU

Tony: EVEN

Tony: GO

Tony: THERE

(y/n): ??

Tony: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY EXACTLY?!

(y/n): Uhh... Batman is waayyyy better than Superman.

Tony: *gasp*

Steve: *gasp*

Thor: *gasp*

Clint: *gasp*

Tony: HOW COULD YOU?!

Tony: YOU COMPLETELY BETRAYED MY TRUST!

(y/n): Hey, I'm not the only one who likes Batman more.

Tony: Who else here thinks Batman is better?

Natasha: I do

Bruce: Me too

Loki: Same

(y/n): See look

(y/n): I have an army

Tony: BRUCE! YOU LIKE BATMAN MORE?!

Bruce: Yeah. Sorry, Tony.

Tony: BUT

Tony: JUST--- I

Tony: I CAN'T RIGHT NOW

Tony: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

Bruce: Uhh... we are...

Tony: I THOUGHT WE WERE SCIENCE BROS!

Bruce: ...

Tony: WELL SO MUCH FOR THE TSHIRTS

(y/n): lol you made t-shirts??

Tony: shut up (y/n)

(y/n): I don't even understand why you think Superman is better!

Clint: Uhhh duh! He's super strong, can fly, has laser eyes, PLUS he can freeze stuff!

(y/n): Uh excuse me! At least Batman's not an idiot! Batman wears a full on mask, PLUS he has the sense to disguise his voice. Superman doesn't even wear a mask! Does he really think a fake pair of glasses can keep his identity a secret?!

Clint: At least Superman's an actual superhero! Batman doesn't do shit, he just has lots of money!

(y/n): Yeah, that he gives the majority TO CHARITY and ACTUALLY DOES SOMETHING GOOD FOR THE WORLD

Clint: YEAH, LIKE BUILDING A BUNCH OF HIGH TECH SHIT THAT HE HIDES IN HIS BASEMENT AND NEVER USES! SUPERMAN DOESN'T NEED ANYTHING CAUSE HE'S BADASS!

(y/n): IT WOULDN'T BE WISE TO MESS WITH ME, BARTON.

Clint: OH YEAH?! WHY NOT?

(y/n): I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!

Clint: PSH, YEAH RIGHT! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!

(y/n): ONE TIME I KILLED A MAN WITH MY LEFT THUMB!

Clint: ...

Tony: ...

Steve: ...

Natasha: ...

Bruce: ...

Loki: ...

Thor: ...

Clint: you what

(y/n): Shit

(y/n): i didn't mean to say that

(y/n): uhhh

(y/n): you didn't hear anything

Tony: lol I'm pretty sure we did

(y/n): shut up

(y/n): Okay, so... I think Batman is better than Superman. Any objections?

*pause*

(y/n): No? Good. I'm gonna make myself a pop tart

(y/n) has logged off.

Tony: ...

Clint: ...

Natasha: ...

Bruce: ...

Thor: ...

Steve: ...

Loki: ...

Clint: (y/n)'s scary.

Tony: Yep.

Tony has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	15. Llama

A/N: So this was originally written on my DeviantArt page and I want to give a little bit on info about stuff on DeviantArt for those of you who don't use it. It's for posting art, fanfiction, etc. Anyway, on there you can get these llama badges and such. They don't do anything but you can upgrade them for different types of llamas. Random, I know, but that's what this chapter is about. Hope you enjoy!

Clint has logged on.

Clint has started a chatroom.

(y/n) has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Tony has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Clint: GUYS!

Tony: Hey Katniss

Clint: Don't call me that

(y/n): Okay birdboy

Clint: > : (

(y/n): lol But what is it?

Clint: I found DeviantArt!

Steve: Huh?

Bruce: Why does that name sound familiar?

(y/n): Oh dear lord

Tony: Is that like a porn website or something?

Bruce: *facepalm*

(y/n): No. It's a website for publishing art. It could be actual art, like drawings, photography, etc. but it can also be writing.

Tony: Oh.

Steve: How do you know so much about it?

Clint: Yeah, (y/n)? How?

(y/n): ...

(y/n): I go on sometimes

Clint: Ooooooo what do you read

(y/n): none of your business

Clint: can you please tell me

(y/n): No.

Clint: Please

(y/n): No.

Clint: pleeeaaaassseeeee

(y/n): Dammit Clint, I said no!

Clint: ...I will find out one day

(y/n): *facepalm*

Bruce: Okay, Clint, so you discovered DeviantArt. Why are you so excited?

Clint: Cause I have an account and SOMEONE GAVE ME A LLAMA

(y/n): Oh no

Tony: Say what now?

(y/n): *sigh* If someone sees your page and likes what you post or something, they can give you a llama badge. Apparently he got one from somebody.

Loki: Do you think he made a secret account so he could give himself a llama badge?

(y/n): hahahaha

Clint: Shut up

Loki: Rude

Thor: What is a llama?

(y/n): *sigh* I should have seen that coming.

(y/n) has posted a picture.

Thor: ...

Thor: Oh.

Thor: Why would you be excited about that?

Clint: DO NOT QUESTION THE POWER OF THE LLAMA

Natasha: Is he drunk?

Clint: PSH NO

Clint: DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF SUCH ACTIONS

(y/n): I am dealing with children.

Bruce: Clint, just out of curiosity... what is your account name?

Clint: HotHawkLlama27

Bruce: ...

(y/n): HAHAHAHAHA

Natasha: *facepalm*

(y/n): IT'S FUNNY CAUSE HE THINKS HE'S HOT

Clint: Well I am

(y/n): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Clint: Shut up!

(y/n): hahahaha

Clint: > : (

(y/n): ...

(y/n): ha

Clint: Why you little--

Bruce: Ok, moving on please

Clint: OH I KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Tony: What's that?

Clint: I WILL MAKE ALL OF YOU ACCOUNTS!

(y/n): Oh no

Tony: Shit

Loki: No. Just no.

Natasha: Oh god no

Clint: TONY I'M MAKING YOURS FIRST!

Tony: Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shi--

Clint: YOURS WILL BE IRONLLAMA!

Tony: ...

Bruce: lol!

Loki: haha

Natasha: lolol

(y/n): hahahaha

Clint: BRUCE, YOUR ACCOUNT WILL BE NEXT!

Bruce: Oh god

Clint: GREENLLAMAOFRAGE!

Bruce has logged off.

Tony: lol I don't think he liked that

Clint: Shut up Tony my usernames are brilliant

(y/n): ...but he just left because of it--

Clint: DO NOT QUESTION MY GENIUS!

Clint: THOR, YOURS CAN BE THUNDERLLAMA! AND LOKI'S IS LLAMAOFMISCHIEF! STEVE, YOURS IS CAPTAINLLAMA!

Loki has logged off.

(y/n): Dude, your account names repel people

Clint: Shut up (y/n) no one cares what you think

(y/n): But I'm right

Clint: I said shut up

Clint: NATASHA! YOURS CAN BE THESTEALTHLLAMA!

Natasha: Clint?

Clint: Yeah?

Natasha: I WILL KILL YOU!

Clint: OH SHIT

Clint has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Tony has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	16. Don't Mess With (y/n)

Tony has logged on.

Tony has started a chatroom.

(y/n) has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Tony: Okay, I'm really bored.

Clint: Same.

Tony: Who wants to do shots?

(y/n): Shut up Tony I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit today

Steve: 0_0

Tony: Woah

Tony: Okay then, no shots

(y/n): Tony?

Tony: Yeah?

(y/n): I said shut up

Clint: Ouch.

Tony: Shut up.

Bruce: (y/n), are you okay?

(y/n): Back off

Natasha: Guys, just leave her alone. 

Clint: Haha, it's her time of the month, isn't it?

Natasha: Do you want a broken nose?

Clint: ...

Tony: Oh snap

(y/n): Thanks Nat

Natasha: No problem

Clint: Wait, how come you still get along with her?

(y/n): cuz she's a girl and she understands my pain

(y/n): plus she gave me chocolate

Tony: *sigh*

~ ~ ~

Thor: Hello, (y/n), how are you---

Thor: THOSE ARE MY POPTARTS!

(y/n): Yup.

Thor: THEY'RE STRAWBERRY!

(y/n): Right again.

Thor: Give them back!

(y/n): Try me.

Thor: ...

~ ~ ~

Tony: (Y/N) WHAT ARE YOU DOING

(y/n): Drinking wine. What does it look like?

Tony: THAT COST $1,000!

(y/n): haha

(y/n): It doesn't anymore

Tony: why you little--

* chatroom has crashed *

~ ~ ~

Bruce: ROOOAAARRR

Clint: HOLY SHIT WHAT THE--

~ ~ ~

Natasha has logged on.

Natasha has started a chatroom.

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n): wattsup?

Natasha: (y/n), we need to talk. 

(y/n): About what?

Natasha: You need to apologize to the team. They've been giving you space, but you keep picking fights with them.

(y/n): Ugh okay fine.

Steve has logged on.

Tony has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

(y/n): Steve, I'm sorry I threw your shield around the living room like a frisbee.

(y/n): Tony, I'm sorry that I drank your expensive wine. And I'm sorry I broke your nose when you tried to get it back.

(y/n): Loki, I'm sorry I tried to mind control you with your scepter.

(y/n): Thor, I'm sorry I ate your poptarts and pointed a gun at you when you confronted me.

(y/n): Bruce, I'm sorry I released the Hulk so you could help me move the TV.

(y/n): Clint, I'm sorry I broke your bow in half.

(y/n): But technically that was Bruce's fault.

Bruce: How was it my fault?!

(y/n): You're the one who turned into the hulk.

(y/n): Idiot.

Bruce: ROOOAAARRRRRR

(y/n): OH SHIT

Tony: EVACUATE

(y/n): I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

(y/n) has logged off.

Tony has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	17. Halloween Decisions

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

(y/n): GUYS

Tony: Yeah?

(y/n): I NEED YOUR HELP

(y/n): IT'S IMPORTANT

Steve: What's wrong?

(y/n): I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BE FOR HALLOWEEN

Bruce: *facepalm*

Tony: you can be me ;)

(y/n): Tony I'm not going to be you for Halloween

Tony: ;)

(y/n): oh my god stop it

Clint: She's right

(y/n): thank you

Clint: she should be me

(y/n): say what now

Loki: No way, she would be me

Thor: SHE SHOULD DRESS AS ME

Loki: Lol, why would she be you

Thor: I AM THE GOD OF THUNDER

Loki: oh, how terrifying

Thor: ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY MANLINESS

Loki: lol

Loki: what manliness

Thor: :(

Tony: Okay, I know how to find out who's more of a man. Who has more muscles?

Loki: ...

Thor: :D

Loki: That was uncalled for.

Clint: I still think she should dress up as me.

Tony: Yeah, she could be Katniss

Clint: Ok, I'm not really sure how that's an insult because Katniss is a badass

Tony: okay, I guess that's true

(y/n): Do I get a say in this?

Loki: Why wouldn't she want to be me for Halloween?

Clint: You're a murder and psychopath who tried to blow up New York

Loki: If you say that again, you will not wake up the following morning

Tony: Lol, you're only proving his point

(y/n): WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP ALREADY

Tony: 0_0

Clint: 0_0

Thor: 0_0

Loki: 0_0

(y/n): I don't want to be any of you for Halloween

Tony: Ouch

Clint: :(

(y/n): I want to be Sherlock

Tony: of course you would choose the hot British guy

Clint: Lol, Tony, you think he's hot?

Tony: You disagree?

Clint: Okay you have a point

(y/n) has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Clint: I still think she should have been me for Halloween...

Tony: haha you wish

Clint: Shut up

Clint has logged off.

Tony has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	18. Don't Get Between (y/n) and Christmas

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

(y/n): WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKERS, IT'S CHRISTMAS

Steve: (y/n), it's four in the morning

(y/n): YES, AND I SAID IT'S CHRISTMAS

Steve: yeah, and that's great, but we're all tired.

Bruce: yep

Clint: agreed

Thor: WHO DARES TO WAKE ME AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR

Natasha: *facepalm*

Steve: I mean, Tony just fell asleep.

Tony: alsandjknnnn;;nbgmbm

Steve: ...and he never does that.

(y/n): What's your point?

Steve: It's four in the morning! Can we get up later?

(y/n): OKAY, LISTEN UP, ALL OF YOU. CHRISTMAS IS MY FAVORITE HOLIDAY, AND IF ANY OF YOU ASSHOLES TRY TO MESS THAT UP I WILL BITCH SLAP YOU ALL THE WAY TO ASGARD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Steve: ...

Bruce: ...

Natasha: ...

Clint: ...

Thor: ...

Loki: ...

Steve: Okay, we'll get up.

(y/n): Awesome! I'll meet you guys in the living room and we can open presents!

(y/n) has logged off.

Tony: ...holy shit.

Natasha: Oh! You're up now!

Tony: Nah, I've been up the entire time, I just didn't want (y/n) to yell at me.

Steve: What, is she usually like that on Christmas?

Tony: Yeah

Natasha: Yep

Clint: Sure is

Loki: unfortunately yes

Steve: Wow, thanks for the warning, guys.

Tony: Yeah, no problem.

~ LATER ~

(y/n): Come on, guys!

Tony: okay, I'll be right there, just let me get some coffee

Natasha: Are you pouring vodka into your coffee?

Tony: ...

Tony: no

Natasha: *facepalm*

(y/n): But seriously! There's a gift for everyone - remember how we did a Secret Santa thing and went shopping last weekend? Besides, we have to pick who's gonna open their gift first!

Loki: *sigh*

(y/n): Okay, what's the problem?

Loki: I hate midguardian holidays.

Loki has been temporarily banned from the chat.

Tony: 0_0

Tony: What did you do?!

(y/n): I bitch slapped him all the way to Asgard

(y/n): So, who wants to open their present first?!

Thor: I'LL GO!

(y/n): Okay, open it!

Thor: POPTARTS!!!!!!!

(y/n): Haha! I thought you would like those!

Thor: ...

(y/n): Thor?

Thor: ...

(y/n): Are you okay?

Thor: ...

(y/n): Okay you're starting to scare me now

Clint: Did he have a seizure or something?

Loki: I hope so

(y/n): Well that's rude

(y/n): wait a second

(y/n): How the hell did you log back on so fast?!

Loki: I have my ways

Thor: THANK YOU SO MUCH, (Y/N)!!!!

(y/n): Thank god, you're alive

Loki: *sigh*

~ LATERER ~

Loki: what the hell

(y/n): What?

Loki: Look up.

(y/n): Why, what's--- okay, who put mistletoe up?

Loki: What's mistletoe?

(y/n): It's... uh... a Christmas thing.

Loki: ...and?

(y/n): Well, when two people are standing under mistletoe, they're supposed to... uh... kiss.

Loki: What was that sound?

(y/n): I don't know, it sounded like a scream...

(y/n): Wait a second...

(y/n): CLINT, ARE YOU IN THE GODDAMN VENTS AGAIN

Clint: Shit

Clint: I can explain

Loki: BARTON, I WILL KILL YOU

Clint: SHIT

Clint has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

(y/n): I live with children...

~ LATERERER ~

(y/n): OH MY GOD, SERIOUSLY?!

Loki: WHY IS THERE SO MUCH MISTLETOE IN THIS GODDAMN HOUSE

Clint: haha

Clint: I ship it

Loki: Why you little--

*Loading, too many messages sent at once*

The maximum amount of inappropriate language has been used. Chatroom has closed.


	19. Tony is in Agony

NEW YEAR'S DAY

 

(y/n) has logged on.

Tony has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

(y/n): Guys! It's officially 2017!

Clint: ...it was officially 2017 ten hours ago.

(y/n): shut up bird boy

Clint: ...

(y/n): But you know what that means! We have to choose some New Year's resolutions!

Clint: ugh

Loki: Seriously?

Tony: boorrrriiinnnggg

Steve: I actually like (y/n)'s idea.

(y/n): Thanks, Steve.

Steve: Yeah, no problem.

Clint: I ship it

Clint has been temporarily banned from the chat.

Tony: Lol! (y/n), did you ban him?

(y/n): No

Bruce: Then who did?

Loki: ...

Tony: lol

Tony: jealous:Tony has been temporarily banned from the chat.

Loki: Bitch.

(y/n): Okay, moving on.

(y/n): But we all have to pick a New Year's resolution. Just one.

Clint has logged on.

Tony has logged on.

Tony: You know what? I'll make a resolution

(y/n): Hahahahaha

(y/n): Tony you're hilarious

Tony: What the hell, dude

(y/n): ...

(y/n): Oh my god, you're serious

Tony: Yep

(y/n): Okay, so what's your resolution?

Tony: To not drink alcohol.

(y/n): No, seriously, what's your goal?

Tony: To not drink alcohol.

(y/n): OKAY, I CAN'T TELL IF YOU'RE JOKING OR NOT

Tony: I'M BEING SERIOUS GODDAMMIT!

Tony: Besides, Jarvis says it's good for my health to not drink as much

(y/n): Yeah, but still. Do you really think you'll last the entire year?

Tony: Challenge accepted.

 

NOW

 

Tony has logged on.

Tony has started a chatroom.

(y/n) has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Tony: THREE WEEKS

Tony: THREE WEEKS I'VE BEEN IN HELL

Clint: ugghhh

Steve: what's going on?

(y/n): What time is it?

Bruce: Tony, it's three in the morning

Tony: YES, AND I HAVE BEEN AWAKE FOR THE PAST 26 HOURS

Tony: I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE

Tony: JARVIS

JARVIS has logged on.

JARVIS: Yes?

Tony: I NEED ALCOHOL.

JARVIS: I'm sorry, sir, but the protocol you set on 01-01-16 forbids this action until 01-01-18.

Tony: Well, fuck.


	20. (y/n) Gets a Dog

Thor has logged on.

Thor has started a chatroom.

Clint has logged on.

Tony has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

(y/n) has logged on.

Thor: I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE.

Bruce: Are you okay?

Thor: NO, I AM NOT. I BELIEVE I MAY BE IN DANGER.

Loki: I hope so

(y/n): Shut up, Loki

Loki: Rude

(y/n): ...anyways, what's going on?

Thor: THERE IS A MIDGUARDIAN CREATURE IN MY ROOM.

Bruce: Could you be a bit more specific?

Thor: IT RESEMBLES A WOLF, BUT IT'S SMALLER. 

Thor: IT'S ALL WHITE. IT HAS BEADY BLACK EYES AND IT KEEPS STARING AT ME.

Thor: I THINK IT MIGHT BE HOSTILE.

(y/n): Oh my god

Tony: What?

(y/n): Thor, she's not hostile and she's not going to hurt you.

Clint: Wait, what?

Thor: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE?!

(y/n): I got a dog. Her name is Callie.

Thor: OH.

Thor: NEVERMIND.

Tony: WAIT, YOU GOT A DOG?!

Steve: I love dogs!

Natasha: Aww!

Clint: Cool! What breed?

Loki: What is this 'dog' you speak of

(y/n): Here, I'll post a picture.

(y/n) has uploaded a photo.

Natasha: Aww!

Clint: SO. FLUFFY.

Steve: She's so cute!

(y/n): Yeah, that's her! She's a Samoyed.

Loki: Disgusting

Loki has been temporarily banned from the chat.

(y/n): If anyone else talks shit about my dog, they're going to be banned too.

Bruce: Wait, is that by bow tie?

(y/n): Yes

(y/n): Is that a problem

Bruce: ...

Bruce: no

(y/n): good answer

Steve: She's really cute!

(y/n): Thank you!

Tony: ...

(y/n): Tony? You okay?

Tony: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT A DOG AND DIDN'T TELL ME!

(y/n): Sorry! I wanted it to be a surprise.

Tony: DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DESTRUCTION THIS THING WILL CAUSE?!

(y/n): excuse me

Tony: SHE'S GONNA RUIN THE CARPETS AND EVERYTHING! AND TEAR UP STUFF! AND DIG HOLES!

Tony has been temporarily banned from the chat.

(y/n): Bitch.

Clint: ...wait, are you talking about Tony or Callie?

Clint has been temporarily banned from the chat.

(y/n): I hate you all.

(y/n) has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	21. The Ultimate Civil War

Steve has logged on.

Steve has started a chatroom.

(y/n) has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Tony has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Steve: So, guys...

Steve: I need to talk to you about something

Tony: sure

(y/n): Yeah, what's up?

Steve: I have someone I want you to meet

Steve: Just don't freak out

Steve: Especially you, Tony

Tony: ???

Bruce: Oh god, I think I know where this is going...

Tony: Who do you want us to meet

Bucky has logged on.

Steve: This is Bucky

Bucky: Hi

Bruce: NOPE

Bruce: THERE'S GONNA BE CONFLICT

Bruce: I'M OUT

Bruce has logged off.

Tony: exCUSE ME

Tony: WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE

Steve: Tony, he's my friend. Just calm down a bit--

Tony: NO

Tony: I REFUSE

Natasha: No offense, Steve, but I gotta go with Tony here. You know what he's done, right?

Clint: Sorry to bust in here, but I'm with Cap on this one. He wasn't in control of himself.

Steve: Yes! It wasn't his fault! It was Hydra.

Tony: Right...

Steve: Try saying that again. See what happens.

Tony: RIGHT...

Steve: You're gonna regret that.

Tony: Oh, AM I?

Steve: Okay, that's it

Steve has logged off.

Thor: I AM VERY CONFUSED.

Loki: So am I.

Thor has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

(y/n): ...

Tony: Well, (y/n)? Whose side are you on?

(y/n): OH HELL NO

(y/n): YOU ARE NOT BRINGING ME INTO THIS

Tony: Jeez

Tony: Fine

Steve has logged on.

Tony: Ah, Capsicles is back now!

Sam has logged on.

Scott has logged on.

Wanda has logged on.

Steve: Meet Sam, Wanda, and Scott.

(A/N: aka Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and Ant-Man)

Tony: Who the fuck is Scott?

Scott: God dammit...

Tony: Oh, so you're assembling a team now? Well, two can play that game.

Tony has logged off.

(y/n): Okay, guys, this is seriously getting out of hand.

Scott: Oh really? Is that what you think?

(y/n): No offense, Scott... whoever you are... this isn't worth ruining friendships over.

Scott: OH MY GOD

Scott: WHY DOES NO ONE KNOW WHO I AM

Tony has logged on.

James has logged on.

T'Challa has logged on.

Vision has logged on.

Peter has logged on.

Tony: Meet James, T'Challa, Vision, and Peter.

(A/N: aka War Machine, Black Panther, Vision, and Spider-Man)

Tony: Oh, and Peter, these are the Avengers. Avengers, meet Peter.

Peter: anmfsdnnnnnn

(y/n): Is he okay?

Peter: I'M FINE

(y/n): ???

Peter: no, seriously

Peter: I'm good now

Tony: dude, if you keep fangirling, I'm going to tell your overly attractive aunt that you're Spiderman

Peter: okay I'll shut up

Tony: Thank you

Steve: Oh wow, Tony

Steve: You're so kind to your fellow team members

Tony: OKAY, CAPSICLES

Tony: YOU'RE ON

Tony has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Sam has logged off.

Vision has logged off.

Peter has logged off.

T'Challa has logged off.

Bucky has logged off.

James has logged off.

(y/n): Well, now I'm alone

(y/n): Isn't that just great

Scott: ...

Scott: I'm still here

(y/n): Oh

(y/n): Sorry

Scott: It's okay

(y/n): So... what's your power?

Scott: I can shrink in size.

(y/n): Really?! That's awesome!!

Scott: You think so?

(y/n): Of course!

Scott: Thanks :)

(y/n): Well, I'm (y/n) (y/l/n).

Scott: Scott Lang. Nice to meet you.

(y/n): Nice to meet you too.

Steve has logged on.

Steve: ANT-MAN, WE NEED YOU

Steve: SUIT UP

Steve has logged off.

(y/n): lol, "ant-man"?

Scott: I didn't come up with it

(y/n): I see...

Scott: Well, I'll talk to you later?

(y/n): Yep

(y/n): Ant-man...

Scott: grr...

Scott has logged off.

(y/n): Lol...

(y/n) has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.

(A/N: So, what did you think about the Ant-Man bit at the end? I hope I'm not being biased... Ant-Man is one of my favorites. Do you want to see more between Scott and (y/n)? Let me know!)


	22. Whatever You Do, Don't Wake (y/n) Up

Tony has logged on.

Tony has started a chatroom.

Steve has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Loki has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Tony: I’M BORED

Bruce: *sigh*

Loki: What exactly do you want us to do about that

Tony: I don’t know, something interesting

Steve: ….

Natasha: …

Clint: …

Thor: …

Loki: …

Bruce: …

Tony: well you people suck

Tony: if (y/n) was here she’d try to help me out

Tony: you know what I’ll invite her on here

Steve: NO!

Tony: ???

Steve: I really wouldn’t do that if I were you.

Tony: what? Why not?

Steve: She just got back from a really long mission and she’s pretty tired. She’s sleeping now and if I were you I really wouldn’t wake her up just because you’re bored.

Bruce: Agreed.

Natasha: Yeah, I wouldn’t mess with her when she’s tired.

Clint: Me either.

Loki: Same

Tony: Really? Even you, Loki? You’re afraid of her when she’s tired?

Loki: I woke her up after a mission once

Loki: I had never seen pure evil until that day

Loki: *shudders*

Steve: …

Steve: What happened?

Loki: I don’t want to talk about it

Tony: Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad

Tony: I’ll text her an invite

Bruce: NO!

Clint: ARE YOU INSANE?!

Natasha: YOU IDIOT!

Steve: I really wouldn’t do it if I were you!

Loki: You know what, you should do it. She’ll literally kill you. After all it saves me the trouble of doing it

Clint: why would you even admit that

Tony: Okay I sent her an invite

Loki: And secured your place in hell

Tony: Shut up Loki

(y/n) has logged on.

Tony: Heya, (y/n)!

(y/n): WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

(y/n): I WAS SLEEPING.

Tony: Sorry, (y/n), I was bored and I figured I should invite you to the chatroom

(y/n): YOU WERE BORED?!

(y/n): YOU WOKE ME UP

(y/n): BECAUSE

(y/n): YOU

(y/n): WERE

(y/n): BORED?!

Tony: …

Tony: yeah

(y/n): YOU SON OF A----

(y/n) has been temporarily banned from the chatroom due to the use of explicit language.

Tony: …

Tony: well that wasn’t too bad

Natasha: Tony?

Natasha: I think you said that too soon

Tony: what? Why?

Natasha: Look out the window

Tony: OH MY GOD (Y/N) WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Tony: THAT’S MY NEW SUIT

(y/n): WELL THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU WAKE ME UP

Tony: (Y/N) WE ARE ON THE 20TH FLOOR

Tony: DON’T YOU DARE THROW MY SUIT OFF THE BALCONY

Loki: do it

TONY: SHUT THE FUCK UP LOKI

(y/n): too late

Tony: OH MY GOD DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THAT COST

(y/n): I’m throwing over the alcohol next

Tony: OKAY THAT’S IT

Tony has logged off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Loki: ;)

Loki has logged off.


End file.
